


Дорога к солнечному будущему

by irizka2



Series: Пыль незнакомых дорог [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Инцест, Марти Стью, Мифические существа, Селфцест, групповой секс, омегаверс, первый раз, романтика, смена пола, соулмейты, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Романтика, Флафф, Фэнтези, PWP, Мифические существа, Омегаверс, Соулмейты, Первый разПредупреждения:Инцест, Групповой секс, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), Смена пола (gender switch), СелфцестРазмер:Драббл, 20 страницыОписание:Цзин-сун, сын владыки Ферании и императора Хианга никогда не понимал своей сути и не знал кем стать. И единственной для себя возможностью обрести статус он видел храм Нюй-ва.PWP - то, чего не хватило в основной истории :)Примечания автора:Не пугайтесь предупреждений. История - флафф и романтика.Инцест - связь между близкими родственниками у эльфов не запрещена. Селфцест/Групповой секс - одно вытекает из другого и во всем виновата магия. Марти Стью - невъебенная магия :)Статус (пол) у мистических существ определяется первым соитием. Те, кто не проходит ритуал определения статуса примерно до 30, остаются бетами — бесполыми мужчинами.





	Дорога к солнечному будущему

Цзин с задорным смехом вбежал на крыльцо и распахнул для Маори двери. Омега блеснул глазами, игриво боднул в плечо чуть изогнутым рогом и вбежал в дом. Цзин тут же потянул его за собой, в свою комнату, где на мягких шкурах можно целоваться от души и трогать Маори, где захочется.  
  
— Цзин! — грозный голос отца сбил с шага и заставил замереть на пороге своей обители. А ведь не хватило совсем немного. — Немедля подойди!  
  
Чуть поморщившись и качнув Маори головой в сторону темнеющего прохода, Цзин направился в гостиную. Кажется, он просчитался, и родители уже вернулись домой, хотя он не ждал их до конца декады. Понуро вошел, не поднимая головы. В комнате трещал камин и пахло горячим деревом, Цзин виновато шаркнул ногой и попытался сделать несчастный вид.  
  
— Ты еще не получил статус, а снова привел омегу, — подал голос отец-омега, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. В руках он держал любимый короткий меч и прямо на столе в гостиной точил широкое лезвие. Похоже, отец-альфа был в хорошем расположении духа, раз позволил это в своем присутствии.  
  
Цзин с надеждой поднял на отца взгляд и тут же пожалел об этом. Светлые, почти хрустальные радужки полыхали от гнева. Хорошо, что тот огнем не дышал.  
  
— Мы просто играем, — попытался оправдаться Цзин, но отец разозлился еще сильнее.  
  
— Ступай во двор! И тридцать серий стандартных упражнений! — рявкнул он.  
  
Пришлось подчиниться. Ослушаться отца – прогневать папу, а от Эльдера можно и тумаков получить. Отец-альфа, в принципе, всегда был терпелив и лоялен в воспитании сына. Но когда дело касалось принятия статуса, выходил из себя в одно мгновение.  
  
Еще в детстве родители решили, когда сыну исполнится двадцать лет, отвести его в храм Нюй-ва. Позволить богам выбрать его судьбу. Цзин был с ними более чем согласен – варварские традиции Ферании и поединок за статус вызывали у него трепетный ужас. Цзин был крепок, силен и мог легко одолеть большинство подростков на острове, но одна только мысль, что из-за проигрыша он лишится выбора, заставляла кровь стыть в жилах, но еще сильнее Цзин боялся победы – ведь тогда выбирать придется ему самому. От страха он столбенел, терял волю. Терял мужество.  
  
Он пытался оправдать свои страхи – он ведь не лесной эльф, как отец-омега. В нем не течет безумие Луны и силы Небесных молний. Так же, как и отец-альфа, он благословлен пламенем Ясноокого Янга и воспитывался в других условиях. Но глупые оправдания не могли исправить самого главного – Цзин не понимал, чего хочет. Он не мог определиться.  
  
Во дворе пахло крокусами и солнечными хризантемами. Большая часть земли, принадлежащей их семье, была засажена цветами – отец-альфа отдавал саду почти все свободное время, привозил семена и луковицы со всего света, и каждый житель их острова гордился этим ярким уголком. Молодые альфы нередко покупали у Лина букеты для своих возлюбленных и могли отдать горсть драгоценных камней, что месяцами собирали в горных пещерах, за несколько свежесрезанных нефритовых лоз.  
  
Камни отец огранял и делал украшения. У него вообще были золотые руки – для любимого мужа он сам построил тренировочную пристройку, где можно было драться, швыряться магией и не бояться кому-либо навредить, младшим братьям сделал оружие и кожаные доспехи. Камни же превращал в настоящие произведения искусства, а его садом восхищался даже равнодушный к цветам Эльдер.  
  
Со своими поделками отец с папой часто уезжали на центральные острова, где раз в месяц проводилась ярмарка, там Лин держал торговый шатер, а Эльдер мог вволю поучаствовать в состязаниях и боях. Сегодня как раз одна подходила к концу, и Цзин рассчитывал, что родители не появятся дома.  
  
Ошибся. И теперь придется расплачиваться.  
  
Тренировки он не любил – хоть телосложением пошел в папу и мышцы были крепкие, стальные. Но возня с мечом вызывала скуку, повторение одних и тех же движений надоедали, и кости тянуло болью. Цзин предпочитал побегать в лесу и отправиться с папой на охоту. Правда, мясо он не ел, но проводить время с отцом-омегой ему очень нравилось.  
  
После утомительных занятий кожа взмокла, а тело стало ломить от напряжения. Цзин сделал все, что требовалось, хоть за ним и не следили. И, изнеможённый, окатился ледяной водой из садового колодца. Пока он пытался отдышаться, со спины к нему подошел отец. Положил руку на плечо, поворачивая к себе, погладил по сбившимся темным волосам и вплел в них хрупкую пассифлору.  
  
— Эль сказал, что пришло время вести тебя в храм, — произнес он с теплой улыбкой.  
  
— Правда? — встрепенулся Цзин.  
  
— Да и с кузеном познакомиться не мешало бы. Ты не видел его больше пятнадцати лет, он даже не знает, как ты вырос.  
  
— Знает, — уверенно произнес Цзин.  
  
Цзин императора Хианга не помнил, был слишком маленький, когда произошла их встреча, но Ю-сун Риу всегда присылал ему подарки на праздники и отправлял теплые письма, заставляющие Цзина улыбаться. Двоюродный брат обладал невероятным даром чувствовать и слышать мысли, и Цзину очень нравилось, что император Хианга понимает его даже на расстоянии и всегда находит слова поддержки.  
  
— Будь добр, выпроводи своего друга, — с укором добавил отец, — пока твой папа не решил, что ты привел парня для него.  
  
Цзин хохотнул и бросился к дому. Красивого омегу действительно не стоило приводить – Цзин не определился со статусом, не прошел ритуал и сам еще не знал, кем хочет стать. Проводя время с друзьями, балуясь с уже взрослыми парнями в постели, он чувствовал возбуждение и ломоту в пояснице – смазанные неясные желания, которые сводили с ума неопределенностью и непониманием того, кто он есть.  
  
Цзин рос среди килантов, видел их быт и делил с ними детство. Его отец-омега – темный эльф королевских кровей, суровый и грубый вояка, с дурными шуточками и несгибаемой волей, учил его драться, тренировал тело и водил на охоту. Отец-альфа был совсем другим. Светлый эльф, наследный император, отказавшийся от трона ради любви. Он умел лечить одним прикосновением, наставлял и давал советы. Отец воспитывал, учил терпению и пониманию. И Цзин рядом с ними терялся, не понимал, кем хочет стать. Таким, как отец или как папа...  
  
Его младшие братья-близнецы родились темными эльфами, и Цзин был уверен, что эти двое никогда не сомневались в своих желаниях. Еще детьми они заявили, что статус будут получать на арене в Ферании и папа привез для них из дома двух оруженосцев – мальчишек, с кем они смогут тренироваться и с кем будут сражаться в решающем бою. Цзин на братишек и их напарников смотрел с ужасом – столько шума и разрушений было от этой четверки. К счастью, подростки большую часть времени проводили вне дома, в то время как Цзин предпочитал быть поближе к родному очагу.  
  
***  
  
В Хианга они отправились в начале лета. Отец не любил водные путешествия, и они пошли пешком через горные перевалы, небольшие перешейки, связывающие острова в целую сеть. Дорога от их дома до сказочного Чуньцю заняла почти две недели. Цзин устал от долгого пути, но подаренное время успокоило. Дало возможность все обдумать и смириться с неизбежным – очень скоро и он сам, и его статус изменится. И кем станет – выберут боги. Он никак не может повлиять на выбор.  
  
В город они прибыли к закату. Отец показал печать Риу, и их с почестями проводили за стены. Цзин старался вести себя вежливо и почтительно, но от головокружительной красоты хотелось вывернуть шею. Он постоянно оглядывался, рассматривая цветные мозаики на стенах, лепнину в виде птиц и цветов и золотые плетения на окнах.  
  
Рядом с дворцом они остановились, к ним вышли несколько важных чиновников, раскланялись гостям и распорядились проводить их в комнаты. Младших братьев и их напарников повели вместе с папой куда-то в дальнюю часть помещений, Цзину же выделили комнату недалеко от императорских покоев. Сам император навстречу им не вышел. Хотя Цзин очень ждал и надеялся его увидеть.  
  
Покои оказались просторными, с огромными окнами, выходящими в красивый сад. В лунном свете были видны фонтанчики и узоры на дорожках, из сада до него доносились мягкие запахи цветов и теплого камня. Цзин перегнулся через подоконник, вдохнул глубже и осмотрелся – прямо под его окном был широкий выступ, переходящий в покатый свод пристройки в саду. А оттуда до земли рукой подать.  
  
Недолго думая, он выбрался в сад. Беззвучно спустился и спрыгнул на землю. Воровато огляделся, только теперь подумав, что, возможно, сад принадлежит императору, и посторонним сюда нельзя, но сразу заметил широкие арки, ведущие во внутренний двор, и ворота у стен – значит, в сад мог попасть любой желающий.  
  
Цзин прошелся вдоль скамеек с уложенными на них пуфиками и присел на одну рядом с мраморным аистом, у которого из клюва стекала вода. Фонтанчик поливал резные камни, вода стекала через решетку под ногами, приятно переливаясь трелью. Цзин выдохнул, словно от усталости, и посмотрел на большой диск луны.  
  
Тут, в теплом саду, среди белого камня древнего дворца он чувствовал себя как дома. Здесь хотелось расслабиться и остаться, слушать шелест воды и вдыхать аромат свежих цветов.  
  
— Нравится? — раздался голос почти над самым ухом.  
  
Цзин резко обернулся и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд светло-голубых глаз. Рядом с ним стоял статный худощавый альфа в длинном желтом халате и без зазрения совести его рассматривал. Цзин сначала смутился, потом вздернул подбородок в раздраженной гордости, вдохнул глубже, чтобы оскалиться, и снова смутился – незнакомец пах очень странно и вместе с тем приятно. Легкий запах кострища, теплого дыма и горящего дерева. Запах очага. Или старого пожарища.  
  
— Я присяду? — продолжил незнакомец, улыбаясь на молчание Цзина.  
  
— Да, — кивнул он, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть пробивающиеся эмоции.  
  
Красивый незнакомый альфа был ни капли не похож на килантов, с которыми Цзин рос, не напоминал братьев и папу и лишь немного – светлой кожей и льдистыми глазами – напоминал отца. Альфа был другим, и вместе с тем Цзин чуть не задохнулся от мысли, что этот чужой незнакомый человек точно такой же, как и он сам – светлый эльф, его родич, практический первый, кого он встретил на своей исторической родине. Слуг он не рассматривал, они не могли стать его партнерами, а этот гипотетически мог.  
  
— Пиан-ци*, — представился альфа, в легком поклоне приложив ладонь к груди.  
(* в зависимости от написания иероглифа, это слово может быть именем или означать «самозванец»)  
  
— Цзин-сун Риу, — повторил его жест Цзин.  
  
— Риу, — улыбнулся альфа, возможно, одобрительно, а может, с легкой завистью.  
  
— Талас-Риу, — тут же исправился он. — Я сын Лин-Синга Риу и Эльдер’Тан-Таласа Риу.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — подался ближе Пиан, и Цзин, смутившись, отпрянул. — Видел, как ты прибыл в город. Устал с дороги?  
  
— Мы шли через горы, и да, это утомило.  
  
— А я скучаю по тем местам. В юности я там часто бывал.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— Теперь на это совсем не осталось времени, — с легким сожалением ответил Пиан и Цзин почти физически ощутил его чувства. Это снова смутило. Цзин и не думал, что может так легко краснеть, запинаться от неловкости, но рядом с незнакомым альфой тушевался, как ребенок.  
  
— Папа говорит – нужно слушать свое сердце и делать то, что нравится.  
  
— Твой папа, — рассмеялся Пиан красиво и открыто, — несомненно, знает в этом толк, — его улыбка стала хитрой, — ты ведь приехал в храм Нюй-ва. И когда ты планируешь пройти церемонию?  
  
Цзин от удивления открыл рот – он не знал, насколько светлые эльфы посвящены в его жизнь. Конечно, его отец – дядя императора, и его фамилия имеет огромный вес в Хианга, но Цзин не ожидал, что незнакомые эльфы будут подходить к нему с подобными вопросами.  
  
— Через несколько дней, — сглотнув, ответил он. — Отец предлагает подождать немного, пока я не освоюсь...  
  
— И пока не определишься с выбором, — закончил за него Пиан. И Цзин, вскочив на ноги, испуганно посмотрел на альфу.  
  
Тот мягко рассмеялся, поправил ворот халата, открывая вид на светлую жемчужную кожу груди, и вальяжно откинулся на спинку скамьи. Его непринужденный, немного откровенный вид смутил Цзина еще сильнее. Он, напуганный и взволнованный, не мог найти себе места. Но, несмотря на всю сумятицу чувств, ему не хотелось сбежать, а напротив – хотелось снова сесть рядом.  
  
— Почему ты не можешь определиться? — продолжил Пиан. — Разве ты никогда не задумывался о своей позиции в сексе?  
  
— Нет. — Цзин присел на край скамьи, а потом придвинулся чуть ближе. — Каждый раз, когда думал об этом, представлял себя сразу в двух ролях.  
  
— В своих фантазиях ты любил самого себя? — с нажимом спросил Пиан.  
  
Цзин, устав от своей нерешительности, громко выкрикнул:  
  
— Да, мне нравилось быть в своих фантазиях и альфой, и омегой.  
  
— И ты пробовал ласкать себя и там, и там? — интимным шёпотом спросил Пиан, и Цзин не выдержал.  
  
— Кто ты такой? Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
Он вскочил на ноги и быстрым шагом направился к окнам своей комнаты.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты определился! — донеслось в спину.  
  
Цзин легко забрался на выступ и запрыгнул в окно. В комнате было прохладно, и Цзин закрыл ставни, словно пытаясь отгородиться от незнакомца. Спрятаться от его навязчивых и невежливых вопросов, от своих постыдных желаний. Да, он представлял себя в обеих позициях, не понимая, что именно хочется самому. Входить или открываться. Проникать или вбирать.  
  
Он знал, что в Ферании альфы занимают более низкую позицию по сравнению с омегами и в сексе омега предпочитает быть сверху. В Хианга омеги многие тысячелетия не имели никаких прав, и лишь в последние годы их положение изменилось, но все равно омега всегда оказывался под альфой, позволяя тому вести. В своих фантазиях Цзин видел себя сверху – альфой, который берет, или омегой, который седлает.  
  
Смущенный, раздраженный и немного возбужденный Цзин скинул с себя одежду и забрался в постель. Небольшой разговор с незнакомым альфой, легкий запах дыма и обжигающие слова распалили что-то внутри. Цзин чувствовал похоть и внутренний жар, хотелось получить удовольствие, хотя бы немного унять томление тела. Он осторожно огладил напряженный член, медленно провел рукой от влажной головки до основания. Второй рукой огладил ягодицы и коснулся сжатого входа.  
  
Сплюнув на ладонь, он размазал слюну по пальцам и медленно погрузил в себя два. От удовольствия скрутило мышцы и прострелило до самых пяток. Цзин тихо простонал и стал двигать обеими руками, погружая в себя пальцы и дроча напряженный член. Перед глазами тут же замелькали картины жаркого соития – он и еще один он. Цзин сам с собой и третий Цзин между ними. Один проникал, второй принимал, они скручивались в клубок жаркой страсти острого наслаждения. Разрядка вышла болезненной, сжала изнутри тугим жгутом, и член заныл, мышцы в анусе защипало. До получения статуса оргазмы были сухими, а удовольствие - коротким и острым. И Цзину тут же захотелось еще.  
  
Если бы отец узнал, чем он занимается – выпорол бы! Не то чтобы ласки были запретными, но до получения статуса сильно вредили молодому организму, встряхивали его неправильной нагрузкой и насыщали гормонами, которых не должно было быть. Цзин не раз слышал от отцов, что молодые эльфы этим не занимаются, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он был не таким, как все. Словно серединка на половинку. Не светлый и не лесной. Ни альфа и ни омега. А так хотелось себя понять.  
  
Выдавив из себя ещё несколько колючих оргазмов, Цзин тяжело всхлипнул и закутался в покрывало. Нужно попросить отца поскорее отвести его в храм. Закончить с этим непониманием, дать ему определённость, и все встанет на свои места. Цзин на это очень надеялся.  
  
Весь следующий день его водили по дворцу. Пожилой евнух – мужчина, так и не получивший статус, рассказывал ему истории Хианга и его семьи. О том, как его родители заключили брак, он слышал уже не раз, но вот про бой с темными силами и о страшных событиях прошлых лет родители не любили делиться. Цзин замучил евнуха вопросами, а к вечеру достал просьбой встретиться с императором. Его сильно расстраивало, что Ю-сун, его кузен, чьи письма он бережно хранил в своей комнате, отказывал ему во встрече уже второй день. А ведь Цзин ехал в первую очередь увидеться с ним.  
  
— Прошу прощения, молодой Риу, но император занят государственными делами и не сможет вас принять в ближайшие дни.  
  
— Он мог бы уделить мне хотя бы пять минут, — обиженно буркнул юноша и сбежал от своего сопровождающего.  
  
За день его комната перегрелась, и он распахнул ставни, впуская вечерний свежий воздух и запах цветущего сада. Сразу захотелось спуститься, спрятаться среди мягких бутонов и шуршащей листвы. Утонуть в этих ароматах и расслабиться под журчание воды. Но при мысли о встрече со вчерашним альфой его обдало горячей дрожью, лицо покраснело, и он испуганно опустился на пол, словно прячась от возможных свидетелей.  
  
Пиан задел его, заставил думать о том, что Цзин боялся больше всего, и привлекал этим, толкал вновь отправиться на возможную встречу и ждать новых вопросов. Цзин переоделся, зачем-то принарядился и спустился из окна. В саду было тихо – последние посетители покидали его с заходом солнца. Цзин огляделся – никого не было видно, место рядом с фонтанчиком-цаплей пустовало, и от воды тянуло прохладой. Почувствовав легкое разочарование, Цзин стал прогуливаться по быстро темнеющему парку. Заглядывал под навесы, заходил в тропические лабиринты, принюхивался к ярким запахам ночных цветов.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — раздалось за спиной, когда Цзин направился к своему окну.  
  
От неожиданности он подпрыгнул на месте и резко обернулся. Пиан стоял так близко, что почти касался его острыми носками своих сандалий. Цзин отпрянул слишком резко и свалился на песок.  
  
— Прости, я тебя напугал, — улыбнулся Пиан, опустившись с ним рядом на корточки.  
  
Цзин отрицательно покрутил головой, стараясь не вдыхать глубоко запах костра и дыма и не разглядывать тонкие черты лица собеседника. Сложив под собой ноги, он сел поудобнее, и Пиан сел напротив.  
  
— Тебе нравится сад?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Раньше тут находился гарем императора. Проходов в стене не было, и омег держали как пленников – никто не мог его покинуть по своему желанию. Твой папа прожил тут сто шестьдесят дней, а потом сбежал, унося смертельно раненого мужа.  
  
Цзин удивленно обвел взглядом красивый сад. Не верилось, что это место могло быть когда-то тюрьмой.  
  
— Папа рассказывал мне об этом. Без подробностей, конечно, и приукрашивая все свои истории. Он любит придумывать байки, превращая свою жизнь в настоящее приключение. Мне нравится его слушать, даже если многое из сказанного – ненастоящее.  
  
— Настоящее, — со странной уверенностью произнес Пиан. — Просто Эльдер искажает тёмные полосы своими шутками и красиво описывает любой бой, даже мелкую стычку превращая в грандиозное событие. У него исключительный талант делать из трагедии шоу.  
  
— Ты с ним знаком? — изумленно спросил Цзин.  
  
— И да, и нет, — улыбнулся Пиан и придвинулся ближе. — Ты хотел бы быть, как он, омегой? Тем, кто рожает детей и предлагает альфе проникнуть в свое нутро?  
  
Цзин округлил глаза. Он был уверен, что Пиан снова станет пытать его интимными вопросами, но не ожидал, что тот так быстро сменит тему и спросит об этом так прямо.  
  
— Ты чувствуешь желание внутри, желание проникновения? — с улыбкой продолжил Пиан, и Цзин попытался подняться, сбежать снова, но запутался в полах халата, наступил на свой подол и чуть не упал. Пиан оказался рядом в мгновение, подхватил, прижимая к себе, и Цзин уткнулся носом в его обнаженную кожу. Вдохнул полной грудью запах костра и, вырвавшись, почти в панике бросился прочь.  
  
Когда он забрался в свою комнату, сердце стучало так, что казалось, разорвет ему ребра изнутри. Цзин хрипло дышал, гладил свои плечи, испуганно прикасался к тем местам, где Пиан его обнимал. Еще никогда чужие прикосновение не будоражили так сильно. Ни один килант, с кем он играл в постели, не вызывал в нём то, что пробуждал светлоэльфийский альфа.  
  
Цзин скинул с себя одежду, забрался на кровать и, обхватив член, стал судорожно дрочить. Сдерживая дыхание, он пытался сохранить в себе горячий запах дыма, обжигающий, распыляющий изнутри. Встав на четвереньки, Цзин выгнулся в пояснице, смочив пальцы в слюне, направил их в изнывающий от желания анус, вставил сначала два, а потом протолкнул и третий, в нетерпимом желании почувствовать нечто большее. Впервые в его мыслях был кто-то другой, а не он сам. Фантазия рисовала за его спиной Пиана. Красивого, темноволосого альфу с острыми чертами и яркими, пронзительными глазами, которые, казалось, смотрели прямо в душу.  
  
Цзин качнулся ему навстречу, поддался, прогибаясь, словно пытаясь насадиться на его член, и болезненно застонал, кончая снова и снова. Затяжной оргазм вымотал так, что Цзину не хватило сил забраться под одеяло. Он свалился опустошённый и измученный на постель и сразу уснул.  
  
Проснулся Цзин в тепле – кто-то закрыл ставни и прикрыл его пледом. Скорее всего, слуга. Тут же стало стыдно – ночной посетитель видел его обнаженным и с пальцами в заднице. Цзин разозлился на себя – на свою несдержанность, на дикое желание, что жило где-то внутри и не давало покоя. Он твердо решил отправиться в храм сегодня же, сделать то, что необходимо, и не важно, чем это закончится. Если боги сделают его альфой, он вернется в Скандию и перетрахает всех знакомых омег. Если же из храма он вернется омегой....  
  
Цзин снова залился краской, представляя, как пойдет к Пиану и попросит о близости. Очень хотелось, чтобы его первым альфой стал этот мужчина с пронзительным взглядом и потрясающим запахом горячего костра.  
  
***  
  
День прошел в кругу семьи – отец вывел их в город, и они прогуливались по узким улочкам Чуньцю, покупали подарки и любовались красотами согретого летним солнцем золотого города. Цзин попросил этой же ночью посетить храм Нюй-ва, но отец отказал.  
  
— Император Ю-сун настаивает на встрече, прежде чем ты примешь статус.  
  
— И когда же император соизволит меня принять? – немного раздраженно спросил Цзин.  
  
— Его дела государственной важности, Ю-сун не может бросить их даже ради встречи с двоюродными братьями.  
  
— Ясно, — обиженно фыркнул Цзин и больше этот вопрос не поднимал.  
  
Вечером, уже с нетерпением, он с трудом дождался, когда опустеет сад, и выбрался в окно. Так переживал, что поспешил, оступился и грохнулся на землю. Со стоном потирая ушибленное место, поднялся и наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Пиана.  
  
— Прости, я не успел, — с настоящим сожалением произнес альфа.  
  
— Ничего, ерунда, — заливаясь краской, ответил Цзин. — Прогуляемся? — Он махнул головой в сторону сада, стараясь скрыть дрожь в руках и голосе. Близость Пиана и его запах пьянили до безумия. Цзин не знал, как себя с ним вести, потому что был не в состоянии скрыть неудержимого влечения.  
  
— Пойдем, там, в дальней части, есть пруд, — предложил Пиан, — и растут лилии.  
  
Они шли неспешно, бок о бок, в то же время не прикасаясь друг к другу. Цзин ждал вульгарных вопросов, но Пиан рассказывал о цветах. Говорил легко и с упоением, так же, как его отец, и Цзин с удовольствием слушал – он сам этим увлекался и подмечал про себя те растения, что хотел бы увезти с собой.  
  
У пруда они остановились. В лунном свете темная гладь казалась магической, вода притягивала своей глубиной, и Цзин сел у искусственно созданного берега, опустил руки в прохладу. Пиан сел рядом, притянул за тонкий стебель к ним лилию и, сорвав цветок, протянул его Цзину.  
  
— Зачем? Он же завянет.  
  
— А зачем ему тут расти, если никто не сорвёт и не подарит красивому юноше? — улыбнулся Пиан, и Цзин покраснел от его комплимента. — Позволь, я вплету его тебе в волосы.  
  
Пиан не дождался ответа, отвел от лица небольшую прядку, выбившуюся из тугого пучка. Пальцы коснулись прохладной кожи, и Цзина обдало жаром. Цветок, чуть влажный, приятно лег в волосах, но Пиан не спешил убирать руки. Он поглаживал, трогал скулы, проводил подушечками пальцев по подбородку... линии губ.  
  
— Ты бы хотел стать моим первым альфой? — выпалил Цзин на одном дыхании.  
  
— Ты решил, что станешь омегой? — Пиан не отодвинулся, напротив, сел еще ближе, и его плечо коснулось Цзина, заставляя краснеть и бледнеть от распирающего желания.  
  
— Если я стану омегой, — добавил он, смущённо и хрипло.  
  
— А если станешь альфой? — придвигаясь, спросил Пиан.  
  
— Я... буду искать омегу, — пробормотал Цзин, теряясь от чужого напора.  
  
— Хочешь опробовать меня, если станешь альфой? — Пиан наклонился к нему, нависнув над лицом, и Цзин оттолкнул его, слишком грубо, почти с силой.  
  
Задыхаясь, вскочил на ноги, схватился за всполошённое сердце, отвернулся, спрятался, неспособный ни говорить, ни дышать. Он поверить не мог, что такой красивый, привлекательный альфа был способен предложить подобное всерьез.  
  
— Боги сделали нас одинаковыми, какая разница, какую позицию мы выберем? — словно прочитал его мысли Пиан.  
  
Цзин резко обернулся и с удивлением и лёгким ужасом понял, что один. Пиан и его безумные, а вместе с тем слишком желанные слова словно растворились в воздухе.  
  
Цзин бежал в свою комнату как ошпаренный. Забрался в постель, раскидав одежду, и, хрипло дыша, обхватил ладонью член. После двух дней дрочки тот разболелся, но Цзин дергал его, судорожно сжимал пальцами и с силой тянул кожу, совершенно обезумев от своих фантазий и желаний. Теперь он представлял Пиана под собой. Красивого, сильного, раскинувшегося на его постели - тот приподнимал свои бедра и двигался навстречу, от каждого толчка красивый член альфы дергался, шлепал по ровному животу и истекал маленькими капельками смазки. Хотелось их слизнуть, смахнуть пальцами и попробовать на вкус. В своих фантазиях Цзин делал это и трахал его одновременно.  
  
Закончил он снова обессиленным, в висках стучало, перед глазами плыли темные пятна. Организм не выдерживал стресса, ему срочно требовалось измениться. Сделать выбор - стать альфой или омегой. Но теперь, раззадоренный словами Пиана, Цзин хотел быть обоими сразу.  
  
Проснулся он разбитым. Казалось, тело мстило ему за неправильные поступки и очень неправильные желания. Голова разболелась, задница, в которую он так бездумно пихал пальцы, ныла, а член пощипывало от раздражения. С трудом встав на ноги, Цзин попросил приготовить ему горячую ванну и завтрак. Отец снова предложил прогуляться, но Цзин отказал – на это не было сил. Почти весь день он провел в постели и только к вечеру вышел во внутренний двор. Посмотрел, как его оголтелые братья лупят друг друга, и снова вернулся в спальню.  
  
С наступлением ночи он твердо решил спуститься в сад, но понял, что сил на это нет. Он просто свалится из окна и сильно расшибется. Пришлось обойти здание, прийти в сад, как и все – через двери. Объясниться со стражей, отбиться от евнухов. Когда он, наконец, добрался до скамеек, было очень темно, и он устало опустился на одну.  
  
— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — словно из ниоткуда возник Пиан, и Цзин, не удержавшись, вскрикнул от страха.  
  
— Хватит подкрадываться! Ты постоянно меня пугаешь! — накричал он и тут же смущенно отвернулся – Пиан смотрел с заботой и теплом. — Да, мне плохо. Я не могу сделать выбор, совсем запутался. А ты запутал меня еще сильнее.  
  
— Хочешь, я помогу тебе с выбором? — произнес Пиан, придвигаясь ближе, и Цзин замер, открыл рот, растеряв все слова. Он был готов согласиться, сделать самую огромную ошибку в своей жизни и просто отдаться этому альфе, прямо тут и сейчас.  
  
— Отец тебя убьёт, — пробормотал Цзин, и Пиан рассмеялся.  
  
— Я предлагал отвести тебя в храм, — пояснил альфа, и Цзин покраснел до кончиков волос.  
  
— Отец сказал, что сначала со мной хочет увидеться император.  
  
— Какой послушный мальчик, — с усмешкой произнес Пиан, и Цзин вскинул голову, чтобы ему возразить, но со стороны стены послышались громкие шаги и крики.  
  
— Цзин-сун, Цзин! — кричал евнух, торопливо перебирая ногами. — Император желает с вами увидеться и приглашает разделить с ним ужин!  
  
Цзин в изумлении обернулся к Пиану, но тот снова бесследно исчез. О пропавшем альфе Цзин забыл в мгновение – он хотел увидеться с кузеном, встретиться со знаменитым Ю-суном, что своей магией отклонил драконий огонь и спас Хианга. Цзин слушал рассказы отца и папы о нём, восхищённо вздыхал над письмами и мечтал об этой встрече, наверное, с самого детства.  
  
Отец, немного встревоженный и взлохмаченный, смотрел на Цзина с опаской. Папа тоже выглядел помятым, видимо, это известие вытащило их из постели. Братья, напротив, блестели глазами, нетерпеливо дергали друг друга за одинаковые курточки и скалились, демонстрируя острые клыки.  
  
— Семья Лин-Синга Риу, прошу, вас ожидают, — с поклоном обратился к ним слуга и распахнул двери в приёмную императора.  
  
Им всем указали места, где они могут сесть, рассадили всех по одну сторону длинного низкого стола на мягкие подушки и подали чаю. Вскоре в комнату вошел и сам император в сопровождении слуг и охраны, занял место напротив дяди. Цзин сначала не поверил глазам, но когда император приблизился, понял, что не ошибся.  
  
— Пианци! — выкрикнул он, не сдержав эмоций и изумления. Ю-сун, император Хианга, был в точности похож на встреченного в саду альфу. Только Ю носил повязку на глазах, а голову прикрывали платок и тяжёлая золотая тиара.  
  
Слуги зашептались, стража замерла, хватаясь за оружие, лишь император мягко улыбнулся уже знакомой улыбкой.  
  
— О чём ты говоришь, сын? — изумлённо спросил Лин-Синг.  
  
— Простите, — пробормотал Цзин, только теперь сообразив, как все это выглядит со стороны, — я встретил в саду похожего мужчину. Его звали Пиан-ци.  
  
Слуги снова зашептались, теперь с явным облегчением, а император повернул к нему голову и тихим, знакомым голосом произнес:  
— Удивлен, что ты так быстро меня узнал. Считал, Пиан совсем на меня не похож.  
  
— Так это были вы? Или нет? — Цзин подался вперёд, наклонился над столом, стараясь говорить лишь с императором.  
  
— Моя иллюзия, — ответил Ю, и Цзин попытался выйти из-за стола, подойти ближе, но Ю остановил его жестом. — Пока мы просто поговорим, прошу обращаться ко мне на «ты». Не беспокойся, никто не услышит наших слов. Кроме твоего отца, — добавил он, качнув головой в сторону Лин-Синга.  
  
Лин, сжав губы, то ли смущенный, то ли сердитый, пил чай рядом с Эльдером и что-то кивал в такт беззвучно шевелящимся губам мужа. Цзин и Ю, словно отрезанные от остального мира, не слышали никого, кроме друг друга.  
  
— Иллюзия, — повторил Цзин с нескрываемым восхищением. — Я слышал, что ты невероятно сильный маг, но это просто потрясающе! — воскликнул он с восторгом. — Ты можешь создать образ человека, свой образ! Отправить его куда-то, заставить действовать и говорить. Я ведь мог его коснуться, чувствовал его запах!  
  
— Спасибо, мне лестно, что мои способности не вызывают у тебя страха, — император почтительно склонил голову. — Я долго учился этому, и Пиан – очень сильная иллюзия. Ты можешь почувствовать его прикосновения... проникновения... Пиан может взять тебя на руки, отнести в постель и заняться с тобой любовью.  
  
Цзин изумленно выпучил глаза, глянул на отца, который покрылся красными пятнами, но не подал виду, а потом снова посмотрел на императора.  
  
— Ты намеренно меня провоцируешь? Спрашиваешь и говоришь о таких вещах? — Цзин не мог понять, смущен ли он этими откровениями или, напротив, обижен, что император влез в его жизнь. Влез в его фантазии. Почти забрался в постель.  
  
— Намеренно, — согласился он, — я чувствую твою нерешительность. Она столь ярка, что почти лишает тебя индивидуальности. В храме Нюй-ва боги помогают принять статус, но ты так сильно запутался, что даже боги не смогут тебе помочь. Ты должен определиться или выйдешь из храма евнухом, — закончил Ю с легким раздражением. Или это проявился его страх...  
  
— И как мне это сделать? — развел руками Цзин. — Если бы я мог решиться – отправился бы в Феранию на дуэль. И в случае победы получил бы то, что желал, а проиграл бы – расплатился бы за свою нерасторопность. Но я не знал, что мне делать с моей победой. Кем стать, если я выиграю? И был уверен, что в храме Нюй-ва боги примут решение за меня. А что выходит теперь? — чуть не выкрикнул он с раздражением. — Я запутался, и ты меня запутал, потому что я хочу тебя и так, и так!  
  
— Хочешь меня? — с довольной улыбкой переспросил Ю, а Лин, поперхнувшись, тихо закашлялся.  
  
— Да, а ты не заметил? — с вызовом произнес Цзин. — Я был готов тебе отдаться!  
  
— Значит, ты готов стать для меня омегой? Стать моим мужем и занять подле меня место? — довольство в голосе Ю обидело еще сильнее. Цзин даже не обратил внимания, какое предложение делает ему император. Все его мысли были о другом. — Или ты все же хочешь, чтобы я стал для тебя омегой?  
  
— Прекрати, не путай меня, — Цзин закрыл руками уши, но образы, что встали перед его глазами, фантазии, которые были сильнее его силы воли, рисовали яркое соитие, двойное проникновение, когда Цзин вбирал в себя плоть Ю и входил в него одновременно. — Я хочу быть омегой и альфой рядом с тобой! Тебя это устроит?! — выкрикнул он, не сдерживая раздражения.  
  
— Успокойся, — Ю легко взмахнул рукой, и гневная волна, что поднималась от самого желудка, внезапно рассеялась. Ушла, словно её и не было. И Цзиня охватила обида, а потом и ужас – Ю своей невероятной силой мог управлять им, его эмоциями и заставил его чувствовать все то, что сейчас жгло изнутри.  
  
Каждая встреча с Пианом, все чувства, что вызывал этот альфа. Ночные фантазии, яркие желания. Понимание обрушилось лавиной, заставило отшатнуться. Измученный организм окончательно сдал, выкрученный нервным и эротическим напряжением разум отказывался работать.  
  
— Ты управлял мной, — выдохнул он, и слезы хлынули из глаз. Ещё никогда Цзиню не было так больно. Так неприятно от понимания, что все испытанное им лишь иллюзия. Ненастоящее. Игра взрослого, могущественного альфы, в чьих руках он просто ничтожная игрушка. — Заставил...  
  
— Цзин... — Ю поднялся со своего места, и телохранители засуетились, схватились за оружие и двинулись ближе. — Я никогда...  
  
— Ты одним движением заставил меня успокоиться, я злился, так злился на тебя, а ты... раз, и убрал это. Так же и остальное? Я только встречал тебя, и меня охватывало... переполняло... я думал, что влюбился, — Цзин всхлипывал и глотал слова. Было не стыдно показывать свою слабость перед другими, было слишком обидно, чтобы думать о ком-то вообще.  
  
— Это не я... Ты сам! — твердо произнес император, обошёл мешающий стол и остановился с нескольких шагах. — Я не могу управлять твоими мыслями. Так же, как и твой отец, ты идеально закрыт от моих способностей. Создать иллюзию, нарисовать картинку – это то немногое, чем я могу на тебя повлиять. Но твои мысли и желания для меня недоступны. И я никогда не стал бы трогать твои чувства. Они слишком для меня важны.  
  
Цзин тихо всхлипнул и шагнул к императору навстречу. Тут же его охрана попытался преградить ему путь. Но Ю злобно повёл головой, и те расступились, разбежались по своим местам и замерли там неподвижными истуканами. Цзин проводил их изумленным взглядом и внезапно рассмеялся – император своими способностями управлял другими, как марионетками.  
  
— Я не вру тебе, Цзин. И клянусь никогда не применять к тебе более свои способности! — быстро произнёс Ю-сун, и Цзин уловил в его словах страх.  
  
Император не понял, в чем причина его смеха, и испугался. И Цзин, чувствуя его эмоции, чувствуя, как каждым словом влияет на него сильнее, чем его могущественная магия влияет на придворных, действительно успокоился.  
  
— Не стоит, — произнес Цзин и осторожно коснулся пальцами вышивки на императорском лунпао. Большего он пока позволить себе не мог. До тех пор, пока не примет статус. — Мне нравились твои картинки. Пусть они были ненастоящие, но я чувствовал в них твое тепло. — Он поднял на императора взгляд: этот альфа с острыми чертами лица притягивал сильнее любой магии. — Я сделал выбор, — твёрдо произнёс Цзин.  
  
— Спасибо, — император улыбнулся и отошёл, а на его месте остался Пиан. — Я провожу тебя в храм, позволишь? — мягко спросил фантом.  
  
— Буду премного благодарен, — он кивнул, бросил взгляд на изумленного отца и улыбнулся ему с признательностью – Лин не препятствовал, не возражал, беззвучно одобрив их союз.  
  
— Я желаю тебе счастья, сын, — произнес он, когда Цзин подошел ближе, — лишь сожалею, что ты не вернешься с нами домой.  
  
— Вы в любое время сможете меня навестить.  
  
— Эль не любит Чуньцю, — грустно улыбнулся Лин-Синг, — но я непременно буду приезжать к тебе в гости.  
  
Пиан держал его за руку, провожая через сад. Ладонь альфы, пусть и ненастоящая, была тёплой. Близость и его прикосновения вызывали легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Цзин краснел, представляя, что ждет его потом – после этой ночи он станет другим, и ему больше не нужно будет сдерживаться. Смущался, думая, как проведет свою первую ночь с альфой. С Ю – императором Хианга. И не важно, кем он станет сам. Ю примет его любым, он был уверен.  
  
— Тут я тебя оставлю, — произнёс Пиан у входа в храм. — Ничего не бойся и помни, что я буду тебя ждать.  
  
— Спасибо, Пиан... Ю...  
  
— Зови меня, как тебе удобно, — альфа мягко улыбнулся, опустив глаза, и когда посмотрел на него снова, то выглядел уже иначе – лысую голову прикрывал платок, а глаза закрывала повязка. Ю-сун, изуродованный пламенем дракона, спасая жизнь его родителям, потерял зрение и обрел уверенность в себе. И теперь этой уверенностью он делился с Цзинем. — Я буду ждать, — повторил он и подтолкнул юного эльфа ко входу.  
  
У дверей стоял заспанный страж, но для юноши он распахнул двери и проводил до кладовой с матрацами и водой. Цзин взял себе все необходимое и прошел внутрь храма. Этой ночью в нем больше никого не было, и Цзин выбрал себе место недалеко от древнего алтаря. Он положил матрац, лёг, осматриваясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не знал, как пройдут изменения, ему никто никогда не рассказывал, что происходит в храме. Но надеялся, что эта ночь разрешит его терзания и избавит от сомнений.  
  
Холодный камень морозил тело через тонкую подстилку, но это не помешало ему задремать. Цзин чувствовал, что засыпает, но вместе с тем понимал, что все еще находится в храме. От темных стен отделилась фигура, подошла ближе, вошла в круг лунного света. Цзин заторможенно смотрел на альфу, смотрел, как тот скидывает с себя дорогой императорский халат, обнажается, распутывая завязки на шелковый штанах, и снимает рубашку. Цзин почти не мог шевелиться, но обнаженное тело императора притягивало взгляд и вызывало болезненное покалывание в паху.  
  
Ю-сун опустился перед ним на колени, раздвинул Цзину ноги, и тот тяжело задышал. Попытался сесть, но не смог даже шевельнуться. Со спины его приподняли крепкие руки, и Цзин почувствовал тепло второго тела. Он с трудом повернул голову, вдохнул смешавшийся одинаковый запах двух альф, и вместе с тем один из них был настоящим, а второй лишь отражением. Пиан прижался к его спине, приподнял и посадил на себя.  
  
Цзин не заметил, когда его раздели. Одежда просто пропала в одно мгновение, и теперь оба альфы прикасались к его коже, гладили, обводили ладонями, словно разогревая, вытягивая из него разгорающееся пламя. Пиан целовал ему шею, уши, скулы и, стоило чуть повернуть голову, прижимался в поцелуе к губам. Его горячий язык обводил нёбо, переплетался с языком Цзина и одновременно с этим продолжал щекотать шею.  
  
Ю ласкал ему соски, трогал их губами и пальцами. Сжимал горошины зубами и теребил их языком. Одновременно с этим горячий рот Ю обхватывал ему член, облизывал головку и сжимал губами твердый, болезненно напряженный ствол. Пальцы Ю и Пиана кружили рядом с тугим входом, не спешили проникать, а пока дразнили. Но Цзин стонал от нетерпения, он хотел так сильно, что был готов запрыгнуть на их члены, лишь бы почувствовать их внутри.  
  
Пальцы стали проникать в него по одному. Медленно и болезненно растягивали, готовили к чему-то большему. И Цзин знал, к чему – он не мог оторвать взгляда от красивого члена императора, смотрел и мечтал прикоснуться, но тело, словно деревянное, ему не подчинялось. Постепенно пальцев становилось все больше, Цзин не видел, лишь чувствовал болезненное проникновение. Временами всхлипывал, когда становилось слишком тяжело, но не просил остановиться – не хотел. И уже не мог.  
  
Наконец, оба альфы его освободили, потянули выше, зажимая между собой, и одновременно направили в него свои члены. Цзин был уверен, что их двое, видел это и вместе с тем ощущал в себе лишь одного. Член императора медленно и очень осторожно наполнял его собой, вторгался все глубже, изменяя его, решая его судьбу. И Цзин знал, что так правильно, это именно то, что он и хотел.  
  
— То ли? — внезапно тихо и со знакомым смешком спросил император. Или этот голос принадлежал храму?  
  
Цзин неуверенно дернулся, попытался высвободиться из обхвативших его рук, но Ю, Пиан и, кажется, еще несколько их копий были всюду – они гладили, ласкали, целовали его и с силой толкались внутрь. Еще один Ю наклонился к его паху и сладко посасывал член. Цзин взывал, чувствуя, что его почти разрывает от желания. От сладкого наслаждения, которое прежде никогда не было столь ярким. Но для оргазма не хватало самой малости. Совсем немного для того, чтобы почувствовать себя полноценным.  
  
— Я смогу дать тебе, что ты хочешь, — прошептал ему в губы фантом и перекинул через его тело ногу.  
  
Цзин затрясся от нетерпения, выгнулся, желая его всем телом, и Пиан опустился на его член, насадился слишком быстро, вызывая болезненную дрожь и яркий, оглушающий оргазм...  
  
Цзин проснулся и неуверенно осмотрелся. Он лежал в храме, а утреннее солнце щекотало ему подмерзшие плечи. Цзин все также был одет, и рядом с ним не было ни души. Он поднялся, потянулся, и в пояснице заныло, не болезненно и колко, как раньше, а томительно и горячо. Цзин запустил руку в штаны и осторожно огладил немного припухший анус – вход был влажным, слегка приоткрытым, хотя он мог на все сто быть уверен, что все, что случилось этой ночью, было лишь сном.  
  
— Я стал омегой, — пробормотал он с легким разочарованием. И тут же воспрял духом и в предвкушении закусил губу – ведь теперь и именно таким его ждет Ю!  
  
Он бросился во двор, замер на мгновение перед ожидающими его родителями, рассмеялся коротко и счастливо и, проскользнув мимо раскрытых объятий отца, побежал во дворец.  
  
Цзин сам не понимал, куда идет, огромное здание, словно лабиринт, петляло перед глазами длинными переходами. А потом внезапно осознал – его ведет Ю. Направляет именно туда, куда Цзин так сильно спешит – в покои императора. Чуть заметные блики на стенах, шуршание шелкового халата, легкая поступь и запах дыма. Цзин бежал за иллюзорными подсказками, волнуясь, задыхаясь от собственной смелости и страхов. И от оглушающего желания.  
  
Рядом с комнатой императора стояла многочисленная стража, но они на Цзина даже не посмотрели. Словно не заметили. И Цзин знал, почему – император его ждал. Он приподнял полог в его спальню, медленно зашел, стараясь успокоить обезумевшее сердце. В комнате было темно. Несмотря на рассвет за окнами, в спальне императора царила душная ночь. На огромном ложе, между подушками и покрывалами, раскинувшись лежал Пиан. Легкая улыбка и озорные чертенята в глазах. Соблазнительно распахнутый ворот халата.  
  
Цзин судорожно выдохнул и облизал пересохшие губы.  
  
В дальнем углу, совершенно скрытый тенями, сидел Ю. Больше в комнате никого не было, и Цзин знал, что никто не потревожит их, пока император не пожелает.  
  
— Я стал омегой, — наконец, нарушил тишину Цзин.  
  
— Потому что я альфа? — спросил Пиан.  
  
— Возможно. И потому что я хочу быть твоим, — согласился Цзин, — хочу быть для тебя парой.  
  
Пиан поднялся, сел, придвигаясь к краю постели, раздвигая свою одежду еще сильней. Цзин не мог отвести от него взгляда, рассматривал, любовался. Красивый, статный, не такой устрашающе-огромный, как его папа, но все же сильный, почти как его отец. У Цзина голова закружилась, когда он представил их рядом, представил вместе на одной постели...  
  
— У тебя такое яркое воображение, — рассмеялся Пиан, намеренно дразня и откидывая полы халата, так что Цзин теперь мог увидеть его бедра.  
  
— Ты все видишь?  
  
— Образами, — кивнул Пиан. — Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за твоими мыслями и эмоциями. Кажется, я привык к ним так сильно, что разучился без них жить.  
  
Цзин вздохнул, немного встревоженный признанием. Несмотря на то что Ю обещал не воздействовать на него и клялся, что неспособен влиять на его мысли, Цзину все равно было немного боязно. Страшно, что его мечты так легко осуществились. И страшно, что Ю, его герой и самый восхитительный альфа, мог легким движением уничтожить его.  
  
— Я не наврежу, — мягко произнес Пиан, — обещаю. И мне очень приятно, что ты принял меня, не побоялся иллюзий и моего положения. Это много для меня значит. — Пиан протянул ему руку, и Цзин вложил в его ладонь свою. На душе сразу стало тепло и легко. — Я понял, что ты предназначен мне судьбой, ещё когда впервые увидел тебя, — шепнул ему Пиан и прижался губами к его кисти.  
  
— В саду? — не понял Цзин, смущаясь ласке.  
  
— Нет, ты приехал с отцом, тебе было пять лет, и ты смотрел на меня с нескрываемым восторгом. Я был счастлив знать, что ты где-то существуешь, и рано или поздно мы встретимся.  
  
— И ты ждал пятнадцать лет? — изумился Цзин.  
  
— Я готов был ждать, сколько потребуется, ради счастья быть с тобой рядом.  
  
— А если бы я стал альфой? — с вызовом спросил Цзин.  
  
— Тогда впервые в Хианга был бы заключён союз двух альф, — мягко улыбнулся Пиан.  
  
— И тебя это не смущает?  
  
— Нисколько. Ты тот, о ком я так долго мечтал – красивый и яркий, любишь дом и уют; ты невероятно эмоциональный и вместе с тем сдержанный. Вобрав все самое лучшее от своих родителей, ты стал идеальным – крепкий, сильный, с темными волосами и уникальными для светлых эльфов зелеными глазами. Я никогда не встречал никого прекраснее...  
  
Цзин смутился. По-настоящему смутился. Еще никто, ни один омега или альфа, не говорили ему подобное и не смотрели на него с таким восторгом.  
  
— Я знаю о тебе все, — тихим шепотом продолжил Пиан, — о твоих увлечениях: о том, как ты охотился с Эльдером, как тренировался с братьями и оттачивал свои умения на мечах. Знаю, с какой любовью помогал отцу рассаживать цветы, и как с друзьями бесстрашно отправлялся в горы в поисках приключений и драгоценных камней. Я видел твою страсть и стремления. Чувствовал твои желания рядом с любовниками и понимал твою тягу быть кем-то особенным. Я следил за тобой, насколько хватало моих возможностей, бессовестно лез в твою жизнь, не в силах оставить. Прости, что преследовал. И прости, что не сказал об этом раньше.  
  
— Мне это даже льстит, — признался Цзин. — Только вот я тебя совсем не знаю.  
  
— Мы познакомимся, обещаю. У нас будет много времени, я могу проводить его с тобой и... — Пиан качнул головой в сторону темной фигуры, замершей в другом конце комнаты, — Заниматься одновременно политическими делами.  
  
— О да, меня это более чем устроит! — рассмеялся Цзин и повернулся к настоящему Ю, но Пиан перехватил его, прижал к себе и мягко коснулся губами рядом с ухом. От этого легкого поцелуя тело скрутило болезненным спазмом. — Ты ведь за этим сюда шел, — напомнил ему альфа.  
  
— За этим, но я хочу тебя настоящего.  
  
— Зачем? Ю не настолько красив, как Пиан. Он тебе нравится и сможет сделать все, что ты пожелаешь.  
  
— Мне нравишься ты! — возразил Цзин и легко отстранил от себя иллюзию. — Твой запах, твои руки, твои прикосновения. Все, что ты вложил в свой фантом.  
  
— Тебе нравятся его глаза, — произнес Ю с хриплым волнением.  
  
— Позволишь мне взглянуть? — Цзин бесцеремонно сел императору на колени, и Ю судорожно вздохнул. Его желания были ярче, чем он пытался передать через Пиана, и намного приятнее. Настоящее тепло его тела, настоящий запах, более сильный и возбуждающий. Цзин провел носом у шеи, лизнул нервно бьющуюся жилку, и Ю почти беспомощно откинул голову, задыхаясь от застрявшего вдоха.  
  
— Цзин... — прошептал он. Страстно. Горячо.  
  
— Я хочу взглянуть, — повторил омега и коснулся повязки.  
  
— Тебе не понравится, — произнес Ю с разочарованием, но препятствовать не стал.  
  
Цзин стянул ткань, приблизил лицо, пытаясь рассмотреть в тусклом свете хоть что-то, коснулся пальцами чуть сморщенной кожи век и отпрянул, когда понял, что его глазницы пусты.  
  
— Я же говорил... — Ю попытался вернуть повязку на место, но Цзин его остановил.  
  
— Нет! Подожди! — произнес он с любопытством, и Ю замер.  
  
— Тебе не противно, — заметил он, — ты просто хочешь знать...  
  
Исследование заняло немного времени, Цзин заставил Ю повернуться к свету и хорошо его рассмотрел, а потом уже, забыв о сожженных глазах, впивался в губы и страстно целовался, не в силах оторваться. Жар чужого тела, запах Ю, все это чувствовалось теперь иначе – острее, желаннее. Теперь Цзин понимал, почему эльфы, не принявшие статус, этим не занимаются – всё это было лишь суррогатом, ненастоящим и пресным. Истинное удовольствие он смог ощутить только сейчас.  
  
Поцелуи завели, мягкие поглаживания, нежные и немного робкие, вырывали стоны из груди и отражались жалящим нетерпением. Цзин стал выпутывать императора из его одежд, сам подтолкнул к постели, на которой все еще сидел Пиан. Фантом пытался помогать, но то и дело замирал, когда Ю терял концентрацию. И Цзина это приводило в восторг, заводило еще сильнее – он своими прикосновениями контролировал самого сильного мага во вселенной.  
  
Наконец, избавившись от ненужных одежд, Цзин уложил императора под себя. Исследовал поцелуями его тело и с восторгом огладил крепкий член альфы. Ю позволял ему все, что тот желал, а Пиан, не мешаясь, ласкал Цзина там, где император не мог дотянуться. И теперь эти ласки были реальными, намного более яркими, чем то, что он увидел во сне в храме Нюй-ва. Цзин даже подумывал спросить, не повлиял ли Ю на выбор богов, но мысль об этом как пришла, так и исчезла.  
  
Пальцы Пиана легко проникали внутрь, теперь у Цзина вырабатывалась смазка, и любое проникновение заставляло стонать и желать большего. Он недолго тянул с растяжкой, оттолкнул от себя фантома, когда понял, что готов, и, сев Ю на бёдра, стал медленно опускаться на его член. Ю задержал дыхание, не двигался, только нервно сжимающиеся мышцы на груди и напряженная, словно каменная шея показывали его истинные чувства. Ю ждал этого, хотел его, и этот первый раз был особенно важен для них обоих.  
  
Цзин опустился до самого основания, зажмурился на мгновение, привыкая, давая себе передышку, и тут же стал двигаться, выбирая угол и выискивая для себя самую приятную позу. Уже через мгновение он стонал, подпрыгивал с хриплыми вскриками. Руки Пиана ласкали ему грудь, а Ю надрачивал член, и Цзина разрывало от всех этих ощущений, что словно лавиной топили его в непередаваемом удовольствии.  
  
Он вскрикнул, сжимаясь, заваливаясь на Ю от ярчайшего оргазма. Тело блаженно подрагивало, больше не было боли, только наслаждение. Больше не было страхов и смущения – он делал все правильно, был тем, кем желал, и с тем, кого любил.  
  
— Как же хорошо! — прохрипел он, укладываясь Ю на грудь.  
  
— Ты такой красивый... и очень желанный, — прошептал ему альфа, — я наконец-то счастлив.  
  
— Дай мне пару минут передышки, и я сделаю тебя еще счастливее, — хихикнул Цзин, с силой обнимая его, — буду скакать на тебе, пока ты не начнешь меня умолять!  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжать так, может, предпочитаешь взять меня? — Ю хитро улыбнулся, а Цзин встрепенулся, поднялся, уставившись на императора, все еще не веря, что тот действительно это предложил. — Я ведь говорил, что меня устраивают твои желания, и готов быть твоим омегой, стоит тебе лишь захотеть.  
  
Цзин не ответил, он поцеловал так страстно и жадно, что Ю понял его без слов. Император резко поднялся, с силой поставил Цзина на колени и снова вошел в расслабленный вход, а под Цзинем, раскинув ноги, лёг Пиан. Цзин тяжело задышал, подмахивая навстречу коротким толчкам Ю. Член у него снова стоял, и он то и дело посматривал на Пиана, не зная, как лучше пристроиться, чтобы и самому входить и не лишиться члена Ю.  
  
— Я не наврежу тебе? — неуверенно и с хрипотцой спросил он, притрагиваясь к сухому входу между разведенных ног.  
  
— Нет, — твердо ответил альфа.  
  
Пиан изменился, почти неуловимо, но все же черты лица стали мягче, тело уже, он словно помолодел и сжался. Под Цзинем лежал юный Ю-сун. Другой Пиан. Омега.  
  
Цзин тут же подтянул его к себе ближе, развел ноги шире. Ю притормозил, давая ему пристроиться.  
  
— Ты ведь будешь чувствовать меня? — спросил он у императора, осторожно нажимая головкой члена на ставший мягким и податливым вход.  
  
— Да, буду, — выдохнул ему на ухо Ю.  
  
— Я очень хотел этого... никогда никому не говорил, но очень сильно хотел взять альфу. Не прыгать на нем, а войти... был уверен, что мне никогда этого не позволят. — Цзин прижался к губам Пиана. — А ты, мой император... Я люблю тебя!  
  
Ю с силой толкнулся в спину, сжал бедра крепкими пальцами, зарычал довольно, заставляя Цзина прогнуться и застонать. Несколько глубоких толчков, и Ю снова сменил темп на медленный и спокойный. Его нетерпение и желания распаляли Цзина изнутри.  
  
— Я любил тебя все эти годы, — ответили Ю и Пиан ему одновременно.  
  
Цзин рассмеялся, повернулся к Ю, ловя его губы, и, отвернувшись, снова поцеловал Пиана – ощущения были совершенно одинаковые, но целовать фантома было удобнее. Ю подталкивал его вперед, заставлял входить глубже, и Цзин терялся в охватывающих его ощущениях, когда его задницу распирало от проникновения, а его собственный член проникал все глубже.  
  
— Ты безумно меня заводишь, — прошептал Пиан, и Цзин покраснел от удовольствия, а потом альфа добавил: — И у меня секса не было пятнадцать лет.  
  
— Издеваешься? — прохрипел Цзин и с силой толкнулся между разведённых ног. Глубоко и резко. Пиан выгнулся, довольно застонал, а Цзин не выдержал обалденных ощущений, плотно сжавшихся мышц вокруг его члена, и кончил. Так ярко, так сильно, что свалился на Пиана, который тут же исчез.  
  
Ю придавил его сверху, стал двигаться быстрее, врываться глубже и сильнее, отчего Цзин заскулил и, с трудом преодолевая мучительную усталость, стал подаваться навстречу, насаживаясь на его член, и вскрикнул от удовольствия, когда перед самым концом Ю вошел особенно глубоко.  
  
— Как же хорошо... — пробормотал Цзин, когда способность шевелиться снова к нему вернулась. — Считай, я тоже ждал этого пятнадцать лет.  
  
Ю тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Только не вздумай проделывать такое со мной настоящим.  
  
— Не переживай, я все знаю, — самодовольно улыбнулся Цзин, — придется немного повозиться с растяжкой, а потом...  
  
— А потом ты меня трахнешь, — счастливо согласился ему в губы император.  
  


09.04.2018

  
  
  
Бонус к https://ficbook.net/readfic/5978397

 

* * *

Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв: **https://ficbook.net/readfic/6731993**


End file.
